A Charming Fanfic
by MKGuru
Summary: Julia Charming, a journalist trying to find what she needs from what people want for her. She doesn't know what's best until she runs in a love triangle and see's a great man masked in violence. Will she make the best of choices in this Charming Fanfic!


**Author's Notes:** I finally managed to sum up a good love story involving Julia, Hwoarang, and Jin. I OWN ALL OF TEKKEN'S CHARACTERS AND RIGHTS! XD Enjoy this charming fanfic! It's named "A Charming Fanfic" because I really liked her last name Charming which was later changed after Tekken 3 to what we now know as Chang thus the creation of this title. PLEASE REVIEW! I AM TOTALLY OPEN TO CRITICISM SO LONG AS IT'S HELPFUL, FAIR, AND REASONABLE. BE GENTLE WITH MY BABY THOUGH...!

"Headline: Tetsujin Forest has been saved!" "The demolition of the Tetsujin forest was put to an abrupt stop by the signatures and faces of over a thousand environmentalists, neighbors, and activists all led by many community leaders and CEO's. Another notable supporter and environmental activist, Daily Namco's own Julia Charming rallied amongst the crowd in support of the termination of Mayor Heihachi Mishima's plan to utterly destroy the forest only to build further chain of Convenience and appliance stores as well known restaurants; An investment that would have amounted to a stunning 4 million dollars of taxpayer's money. Michelle Chang, the foster mother of Julia Charming herself was in attendance as well; Michelle is Known all over the world as one of the earth's most prominent advocates of eco preservation, the legendary activist herself was able to forcefully punch a hole through Heihachi's plans using the help of Lee Chaolan whose companies both G Corporation as well as Violet Industries greatly benefit from demise of the Mayor's plans. If Michelle was the fist that brought Mishima down, Lee surely was the brass knuckles that helped crippled him. Heihachi has but only another eight months in office as the many prominent hopeful senators and representatives via for the seat. Elections took place no less than two weeks ago and as our candidates traverse to meet with the community Heihachi's latest stunt among many have this time sparked a major controversy. "See A4 for the continued story (hmm)… oh here it is." Following in his father, Jinpachi Mishima's footsteps Heihachi, son of the Tekken Corp founder seems to be moving in a direction less involved with the people and more involved in profits. With his father now running for Governor of New York as well, some believe Heihachi has simply lost sight of his desires for change, but many wonder If he ever had such desires to begin with?" "Written by Lars Alexanderson" Julia reads the article aloud amongst her co-workers most of whom were there supporting the cause alongside her.

Julia's co-workers cheerfully thank Julia and applaud at their successful efforts in saving the Tetsujin Forest. "Wow, great job Lars! His article is really great! I knew you'd to a great job capturing the readers with this one. This will definitely show the people what kind of person our Mayor really is; I don't think I could've done a better job myself." Julia says thankfully. "That's because you kindly let me take this one for ya, I figured it'd be too much fighting as hard as you did for this cause and having to relive such stresses in writing about them so I being the nice guy that I am decided to take some of the workload for ya." Lars gladly states. "And I want to completely say thank you for that Lars, I wonder now how will the city react to this info getting to them." As the last word flew from her mouth Daily Namco Editor and Chief himself walks in to congratulate them on their success, as well as the profits the paper has picked up recently. "Hey, I just wanted to say congratulations on your success last weekend, keep such motivations up here in this building and there may just be a promotion or raise in someone's future." He snickers. "I also wanted to say thanks for all the ratings you guys managed to pull in; People will definitely consider Daily Namco for more info on the upcoming political decisions of Mishima and even more info on the upcoming elections. Lars, great job with this article" Lars jokingly bows proudly. "And you Julia, you been here for almost a year and have since made numerous impressions in the eyes of committee representatives, politicians, activist, heck even I was shocked at you and your mothers success, I didn't think you had a shot at taking down Heihachi. Once he sets his claws down on something it's normally torn to shreds but having beaten him, should have him shook, and have such getting richer." The crowd laughs and applauds. "I guess I have to send a big thank you card to Mr. Lee Chaolan for all his help in the matter. Had that been me I wouldn't be able to control myself from laughing after defeating Mishima's 4 million dollar budget investment for Mall's and Plaza's." "Great job everyone, now let's all head out of here, before the electric bill gets any higher, and save me some of that cake too." He concludes as his staff begins to grab their things.

Lars offers Julia a ride home, already aware of her predetermined answer. "Thanks but you know me, I'll be just fine walking." She responds. "I only ask because you're a celebrity around these parts now." He laughs reaching for his keys and coat. "Good night" they both exchanged as they head off in dual directions. Admiring the brisk and lovely night Julia looks up at the sky, gazing at the moon and stars, thankful for her recent success. She then begins to walk home deciding as usually to walk through the local park nearby, a routine rarely missed. Heading in the park late this evening became a nightly routine during Julia's commute to and from work. She much rather preferred her method of transportation instead of her boyfriend Jin's routine pick-up; in fact she preferred walking or cycling than the more advanced methods due to her respect and affection for the earth, an invaluable trait passed on by her loving foster mother Michelle. Julia would normally plead with Jin to continue to let her walk through the park although Jin implored her to let him pick her up; he didn't get a new Rolls Royce just so he could be the only one to sit in it. Jin clearly enjoyed his luxuries, an attribute Julia did not share; her virtues were bestowed upon her by the environment she grew up in. Living in the deserts of Arizonian Tribal lands with her mother and people, she has a very spiritual and eco-friendly visage which exudes in every passion she partakes and every cause she fights for. Material values hold very little place in her heart unless served to preserve or improve the earth and its inhabitants. But on one particularly cool night she chose to go through the park and notices at a distance, a small group of people loudly running around the park engaged in some activity.

Walking up to further investigate Julia immediately reacts to seeing a group of thugs destroying the parks benches and chairs, even some were pissing in the fountain pool among other acts of injustice. As Julia starts to confront them three of the guys approach her. Julia quickly and easily defends herself against three of the thugs when the other three begin to approach her. Hwoarang, a member of this group seemed to be the only wise one at the time and stops his friends from their unruly assault against her. Because the members of the gang respect him as such, they back away from Julia. "Hwoarang, come on aren't cha comin?" one of the thugs states while running away leaving Hwoarang and the park behind, seeking enjoyment elsewhere. As she gathers herself together from the startling assault she begins to tell him off about how immature he and his friends all are. "So, Hwoarang's your name huh? You didn't have to stop them, you only prevented the rest from getting hurt" she said. "You and your little punks are acting like nothing but little children, there isn't a single man in your little group, you're all just immature childish kids and it's time to grow up!" She yells to his embarrassed stare. Those insults stirred within Hwoarang and either began to anger him or cause indigestion prompting an argument in the park on such a late evening. "Who the hell do you think you are judging me?" "You know nothing about me!" he yelled loudly to assert his dominance although he was in the wrong. Hwoarang knew what he did was immature but hearing it from someone else deeply bothered him, apparently being judged and called out by others was something he truly despised. "I don't have to take this, I don't have to take any of this from you!" he yells with a smirk as he begins to storm off. Whilst Hwoarang snickered and walked away something about this guy both bothered and intrigued Julia.

She then notices that Hwoarang begins to walk back towards her still holding his smirk, it seems he wasn't done arguing his "point". Reforming his expression to match the mood Hwoarang began to speak once more. "I'm not that kind of guy you know! I wasn't the one who attacked you, in fact I saved you! You have no idea who I really am and have no right to judge me" he frustratingly tries to emphasize how right he thinks himself to be. "No one's judging you! I saw you destroy this park with my own two eyes so you can't tell me you're some savior or hero or something. You knew full well what you were doing there's nothing to can say except I'M WRONG FOR WHAT I DID! And what in the world is so funny?" She frustratingly yells at him finalizing her point to this stranger who seemed to be enjoying this moment. Chuckling in front of her puts an odd look of confusion upon her face. What on earth is so funny? And why his mood changed is but few questions that plagued her mind. "Uh, what are you laughing for?" she asks with genuine concern and confusion. "Nothing, haha, it's just, hahaha, nothing. I'm just messing with ya."

O_O How in the world is this the man's way of messing with her, by destroying this park? "Why did you let your friends do this to this park? Whatever the reason I can bet it isn't funny, not one bit." "Look, the guys, they just kinda do whatever they feel like, I just tag along; not one to damage some things on account of being a local resident you know?" "Well hanging out with them and not stopping them from destroying it makes you just as guilty as your coward friends, all of whom left you here alone, what kind of friendship is that?" she asks pressingly. "We're not best friends or buddies, we're brothers, we're the devils within and I kinda enjoy seeing the park in this manner if you ask me, although it is missing a small fire right about…there" he states with sarcastic derision. "Besides, I don't think I could've stopped them as fast as you could anyways." he says. "You can guarantee that we'll be seeing each other again. And when we do you and your little friends will be doing lots of community service for this." She forcefully states as she strikes at him. Hwoarang dodging swiftly reverts to his Flamingo Tae Kwon Do stance, face filled with intrigue and excitement; he felt accomplished that he managed to seemingly ruffle the normally sweet journalist. "Ooh, you are a feisty one underneath aren't you?" "You know, you'd be a perfect addition with my brothers and me… you could be a devil within too." He offers. "Devils within?" she asks. "Yeah, we're devils within a stupid society of rules and order we were outcasts, rebels against order when the world abandoned us, so we banded together and found our true selves…. We couldn't deny who we really were on the inside just as you seem to be struggling with as well. Nice stance by the way." he states as he shows his tattoo located on his right shoulder. "That's it I had enough!" she yells running toward him with offensive force.

As the two began to engage in battle, Julia in offensive and Hwoarang in defensive, she thinks to herself that perhaps this guy is only toying with her even further. As the fight looms more vicious, countering and maneuvering each others' blows the two are forced to distance themselves. After fatigue sets in them both, in their silence they begin to reflect. Hwoarang can't help but smile and enjoy this moment, he couldn't be more satisfied on this fine night, nor did he suspect to be in such a scrap with anyone let alone a woman! He clearly took more entertainment from this night than she. She had become a game to him and only he knew of its existence. Julia grows wary of this moment and relaxes only to grab her things. "You know, I am just about done with your games. I will be seeing you again, Hwoarang." She confidently states. "Oh, is that so? Well… you, I'll be waiting for ya?" he responds with intrigue. As the two exchange words and part ways Julia can't help but reflect on the events of the evening. "Crap, those stupid thugs made me late, Jin's going to catch a fit if he's not already out looking for Me." she nervously whispers.

Julia and Jin had been a pair for almost two years now. It was Jin who was the driving force behind Julia's decision to leave her tribal homelands and start a fresh new life. With a new job as an Investigative Journalist waiting for her, the two lived in a New York apartment convenient for Jin to remain employed with his company the Tekken Corporation, a company he's sought to greatly advance in for over three years now. During the beginning of Julia and Jin's relationship the two would occasionally visit one another, moving back and forth between Arizona and New York just to be together for the small allotted time Jin was given. Jin is a very hard and dedicated worker, as a current worker vying for the Vice President promotion he rarely has free time to spend with Julia and since his efforts at work have become much more noticed by the founders and company board of directors he seems likely he never will. Julia very much respects Jin's work ethic and understands his aims to have a better life than he was given growing up. He prefers now to spoil himself and Julia due to his success in the company, successes that have earned him amongst others to be featured at the companies' annual banquet to which Julia is obviously invited. Having loomed ever closer to his dream he does however often seem to take what little time out of his schedule to enjoy with Julia realizing that he can sometimes commit himself to his duties too harshly. He wanted only the best for Julia and himself but respected her wishes to travel to and from work or walk about the parks at night alone on her way home although he does manage to accompany her some evenings and picks her up from work occasionally. It seems that this two-way street of give and take was working for them. They clearly are at ease and satisfaction in their lives despite its few inconsistencies.

As Julia begins to rattle her keys in opening the door, it flings open to the sight of Jin with worry plastered all over his face. He quickly pulls her in to embrace her, feeling her cold skin up against his warm beating heart. "Jesus, where on earth have you been?" he gasps out the words. "Babe, I'm fine, I was just a little late coming home that's all. I saw these thugs and…." "What thugs? Where? In the park?" he interrupts. "Yeah, they were destroying the parks benches and then some of them tried to attack me." "THEY DID WHAT!" He furiously yells. Closing the door behind her, Julia further explains as they both head for a seat on the living room couch. "This guy, he and these other guys were there destroying the park. I managed to stop them but they got away. They called themselves the devils within." Hearing those key words Jin sums a sense of familiarity with them. "The Devils within?" he questions to himself as Julia confirms the name. "Have you heard of this sort of gang before?" Julia inquires, "N n no, don't think so." he stammers looking elsewhere from her direction. "I'm just glad you're alright, perhaps you should shower and get some sleep ok?" he insists she do. "Yeah you're right, I'm just about done for today, gonna check out for the night." She kisses his lips several times and beings to head towards the bathroom. "Oh by the way, congratulations Babe, I saw your protest featured on the news today, everyone's been talking about it at work too" he proudly states. "Thanks babe Goodnight, I love you." She says thankfully. As she prepares for what would be an early sleep, she constantly reflects on the events that unfolded no more than an hour and a half ago. Set in mental fatigue after 10 minutes of reflection, Julia drifts off to a sleep that Jin arrives to later.

** TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
